Episode 6113 (12th September 2005)
Plot Shelley thinks about asking Bev to give her away. She's shocked when Charlie tells her that Bev has offered him money to leave Shelley alone. Keith invites Audrey to come shopping for a suit, to prove he's not a miser. Audrey's exasperated when he buys one for £10 in a charity shop. Tracy hides in the café whilst Steve bangs on the Barlows' door, looking for Amy. Fiz is sick with worry that Molly will try to take Kirk off her. Lloyd decides to boost staff morale by giving everyone call signs. Lloyd is Lone Wolf, Les is Alpha Male and Claire, Pink Lady. Steve won't join in. Charlie threatens to postpone the wedding when Shelley tries to defend Bev. He decides that he'd rather see Bev's face in church when he's marrying her daughter. Martin is pounced on by two small boys at the Fun Day, where he's guesting as the Weatherfield Cockerel. They wrench off his head and run off, revealing a red-faced Martin. Nathan gives chase. Kirk is very impressed with Molly. He's riveted when Molly takes off her top, claiming that a flea has jumped down there. Martin goes to the Rovers in costume and fends off various chicken jibes. Liz flirts with Barry the plumber. Bev warns her that he looks like trouble. Fiz gets in a state when Kirk is late. She heads off to the kennels to sort him out. Cast Regular cast *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Nathan Cooper - Ray Fearon *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Diggory Compton - Eric Potts *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Jessie - Nailah Cumberbatch *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Amy Barlow - Louisa Morris (Uncredited) Guest cast *Barry - Richard Ridings Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Underworld - Factory floor *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Red Rec *Sutherland's Kennels *Weatherfield Arms - Public Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Molly's mind is on revenge as she makes a play for the hapless Kirk, while Fiz tells Hayley she's worried about leaving her boyfriend alone with her latest rival. Charlie tells Shelley about Bev’s attempts to bribe him. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,520,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2005 episodes